The Eyes of Despero!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Doctor Fate must stop Wotan from breaking into the Library of Infinity. * Main Plot: After defeating Cavalier, Batman teams up with the last members of the Green Lantern Corps (Guy Gardner, G'nort, and Sinestro) when the alien dictator Despero plans to mind control Mogo the Living Planet and use him to conquer the universe. Appearing in "The Eyes of Despero!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Doctor Fate (First appearance) Villains: * Wotan (First appearance) * Fire Demons Other Characters: * Library of Infinities Protectors Locations: * Library of Infinity Items: * Helmet of Fate * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Guy Gardner * G'Nort (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern Corps ** Hal Jordan (First appearance) ** Kilowog ** Tomar-Re ** RRU-9-2 ** Katma Tui ** Salakk ** Larvox ** Chaselon ** Arisia ** Medphyll ** Ch'p ** Honnu ** Galius Zed ** Xax ** Driq ** NautKeLoi ** Apros ** Grumb ** Spol ** Hirunan ** Mogo (First appearance) * Guardians of the Universe (First appearance) Villains: * Despero (First appearance) * Sinestro(First appearance) * Cavalier (First appearance) Other Characters: * Warlords of Okaara Locations: * Oa * Xudar * Okaara * Earth ** Gotham City Items: * Batarang * Green Lantern Ring * Green Lantern Power Battery Synopsis The villain Wotan seeks out the Library of Infinity as it floats in limbo. Two gigantic guardian statues bar his path but he easily destroys them. However, Dr. Fate and Batman appear before him. Wotan smashes them into the laboratory and then summons fire demons. Batman takes them on while Dr. Fate engages Wotan. Using explosives, Batman shatters them apart but they only reform into more demons that overwhelm him. Batman tries to hold them off and finally grabs one of their own swords and uses it against them. Outside, Wotan has bond Dr. Fate in mystical chains. The hero teleports away but Wotan matches him and knocks away the Helm of Nabu, the source of Dr. Fate's powers... until Dr. Fate punches him repeatedly. On Oa, the homeworld of the Green Lanterns, Earthling Hal Jordan leads the Corps against Despero, an alien tyrant. Despero resists their combined power then uses his hypnotic third eye to take control of dozens of members. Jordan tries to attack Despero but his mind controlled servants protect him. Despero sends the Green Lanterns against Jordan, who seemingly destroys himself and his teammates rather than fall under Despero's control. Once Despero departs, Jordan's ring floats away on its own. On Earth, Batman is fighting the Cavalier and easily disposes of him. The Green Lantern ring arrives and takes Batman into space to Oa. Exploring, Batman hears a howling noise and investigates the cells. He finds Guy Gardner confined with the source of the howling: G'nort. Guy demands the ring and a third Green Lantern steps forward: Sinestro. Sinestro explains that Guy threw a temper tantrum during breakfast; Sinestro used too much force on a mission; and G'nort accidentally locked himself in the cell. The four heroes review the recordings and discover that Despero destroyed the other Green Lanterns. Batman insists on coming along and refuses to turn over Jordan's ring. While the three GLs refuse to let him use the ring, they provide Batman with a ring-forged suit of battle armor. They proceed into space and Batman takes charge. Guy objects but Sinestro objects to his attitude. Batman breaks up the fight but they're interrupted when Despero arrives and grows to gigantic Guy ignores Batman's commands and flies at Despero, only to be knocked back. The other three heroes combine forces but G'nort's power ring runs out of charge. Despero confines them and Sinestro tells Batman to focus his willpower then does likewise. They break free and defeat Despero, only to discover he's an illusion. Despero mentally tells them that he has been going to get the most powerful remaining Green Lantern: Mogo, a living planet. Despero arrives at Mogo and starts remaking the planet in his own image. He then directs it to a planet and takes mental control of all its inhabitants. Next they head for Earth, unaware that Batman and the others are waiting in the asteroid belt. Batman tells Guy and G'nort to obey his orders precisely and Guy refuses, until Batman punches him down. Batman's plan: drain all of Mojo's power into one of their rings. Sinestro protects Earth and Guy attacks Mogo, while Batman sends G'nort to drain the power. Bolstered by Batman's faith, G'nort agrees to give it a shot. While Guy distracts Mogo, G'nort travels to the center of Mogo and prepares to recite the oath… if only he can remember it. Batman attacks Despero, while Guy discovers that Sinestro is on Mogo planting explosives. Sinestro refuses to let Guy and G'nort mess things up and plans to destroy Mogo and G'nort in the process. When Guy refuses to let G'nort die, Sinestro swats him aside. Despero confines Batman and tells him that Sinestro not only attacked the alien invaders, but destroyed every living being on those ships and created a puppet government loyal to him. Despero is confident that Sinestro and Batman will both serve him as soldiers. On Mogo, Sinestro and Guy square off, while G'nort strikes to remember the oath without success. In space, Batman manages to free himself through sheer willpower. Despero launches a mental attack on Batman, while Guy manages to take Sinestro down. G'nort finally remembers to check his cheat sheet and recites the oath, absorbing the power from Mogo's power battery. Batman drives Despero out of his mind and Mogo smashes Despero down. The power ring emerges from Batman's belt and release the other Green Lanterns and Guardians. Back on Oa, Guy is boasting of is triumph when Batman approaches him and congratulates him on his victory. Sinestro is trapped in Guy's power ring, and Batman says that the Green Lantern they need to congratulate is G'nort, who leaps into his arms. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One